fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Opening/Pazu and Sheeta Rescue and Befriend Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx
In the forests of Australia, all was quiet in the daytime, except for the soft chirping of insects. A cricket was crawling on a leaf. When it saw the rhino beetle, it gasped, turned, and ran away as soon as the rhino beetle walked on the leaf. Later, a praying mantis was walking and stopping to itch its leg. Jillianjohns presents On a tree branch, a ladybug was opening its shell and spreading its wings before flying off into the distance. Then dramatic music played in the background as the camera moves forward through a field of flowers, past between two canyons. The Rescuers Down Under (Pazu and Sheeta version) With the voices of Jim Toth as Fievel Mousekewitz Maurice LaMarche as Tiger and Jeremy Amy Irving as Miss Kitty Reese Witherspoon as Olivia Flaversham John DiMaggio as Fidget Chiara Zanni as Stellaluna Chris Pine as Jack Frost Alec Baldwin as Nicholas St. North Hugh Jackman as E. Aster Bunnymund Isla Fisher as Tooth James Van Der Beek as Pazu Anna Paquin as Sheeta Gary Oldman as Ignitus Elijah Wood as Spyro Christina Ricci as Cynder Wayne Brady as Sparx Tony Sampson as Eddy Matt Hill as Ed Sam Vincent as Edd (Double D) Jim Cummings as Tiny Tiger Jeff Bennett as Dingodile Jude Law as Pitch Black and Brian Blessed as William Clayton Meanwhile, in a small house, a 13-year-old boy is sleeping in his hammock. That boy has short brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, wearing a blue and white striped long-sleeved pajama jacket with plain white buttons, blue and white striped long pajama pants, and white socks. His name was Pazu. Just then, he heard a hollow horn's call. He woke up, jumped out of his bed, and looked out his window. He heard the call again, and he got out of his pajamas and into a yellow European mining hat, a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, blue pants with a brown patch on the left knee, and brown boots. Then he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and packed his backpack with everything he needed. He then went out of his bedroom, and snuck past his parents who are listening to the radio. Pazu closed the door, and saw a girl the same age as him running up to each other. That girl is 13 years old with long brown hair braided in pigtails and brown eyes, wearing a red headband, a yellow medium-sleeved turtleneck shirt with puffy sleeves, an orange belt with a sky-blue diamond on a silver buckle, pink pants, and orange ballet flats. Her name was Sheeta, Pazu's girlfriend. After giving a silent nod, knowing what they must do, they headed out. But before they could leave, they heard their mothers say, "Pazu!" "Sheeta!" "Yeah, Mom?" Pazu called back to his mom. "Yes, Mom?" Sheeta called back to her mom. "What about your breakfast?" Pazu's mother asked. "I've got some sandwiches in my pack." Pazu said. "They'll be good for breakfast." Sheeta explained. "Well, be home for supper." Both their parents said. "No worries, Mom and Dad!" Pazu and Sheeta said, as they took off. They ran towards the forest. The call was getting louder as Pazu and Sheeta rushed past the rock formations, and entered the forest. Some birds followed the boy and girl and tweeted at them. "I know." Sheeta said. "We're coming!" Pazu said. They jumped over a log and woke the wombats up. "Hustle up, guys!" Pazu said. "Kanga and Roo are sounding the call!" Sheeta explained. They then picked up a stick and beats on the roof of the home of lizards. "Come on, little lizards!" Sheeta said. "Hurry!" Pazu ordered. As the lizards got out of the log, Pazu and Sheeta ran through the forest with all of the animals until they spotted two kangaroos, who were sounding the call. The first kangaroo was light brown with pink ear innards, a long, strong tail, a cream muzzle and underbelly, and a black nose, eyes, and eyelashes. Her name was Kanga. The second kangaroo was 3 years old with the same coloration as Kanga, wearing a blue sweater. His name was Roo, Kanga's son. "Who's caught this time?" Sheeta asked. "You don't know them, Pazu and Sheeta." Roo said. "They're dragons. The big one's name is Ignitus, the two small ones are Spyro and Cynder, and a dragonfly is named Sparx." "Where are they?" Pazu asked. "They're caught in a poacher's trap." Kanga said. "You're the only ones who can reach them." Roo agreed. "We'll get them loose." Pazu said. "Right. Hop on, no time to lose." Kanga said, as she picked Pazu up with her pouch and placed Sheeta on her back. She then hopped. They traveled through the forest until they arrived at the cliff. "They're up on top of that ridge." Kanga said, as Pazu and Sheeta got off her pouch and back respectively. "Be careful, little friends." Pazu and Sheeta nodded, and ran toward the cliff. They climbed up, and reach the top where three dragons and a glowing dragonfly were, the three formers tied down in a net. The first dragon has purple scales and eyes, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns on his head, yellow spikes on his head, back, and tail, and yellow and orange dragon wings. His name was Spyro the Dragon. The second dragon has dark purple scales, blue eyes, a pink underbelly, pink and dark purple dragon wings, silver ring-like gauntlets on her neck, wrists, and tail, white horns on her head, and white spikes on her wings and tail. Her name was Cynder, Spyro's wife. The third and last dragon has red scales and eyes, an ochre underbelly and horns on his head, crimson spikes on his head, chin, shoulders, back, and tail, and crimson and ochre dragon wings. His name was Ignitus, Spyro's adoptive father. The glowing dragonfly is yellow with green eyes and clear wings on his back. His name was Sparx the Dragonfly, the dragons' best friend. "Sparx and the dragons!" Sheeta said, as she and Pazu slowly approached the three dragons and dragonfly. Sparx woke up as he heard the kids, gasped, and shook Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus awake. "Wake up! Humans!" Sparx exclaimed. Noticing Pazu and Sheeta upon waking up slowly, the dragons panicked and struggled to get free. "Stay away!" Cynder ordered. "Calm down, calm down." Sheeta said, reassuringly, as she stroked the dragons on their heads. "Pazu and I are not gonna hurt you." "That's a bunch of good dragons. Stay still, it's okay." Pazu said, and then he took out a knife from his backpack. When Sparx and the dragons saw it, Ignitus began to struggle, saying, "What's with...?!" "No wait!" Pazu said, "Sheeta and I are here to help you! Easy, easy!" Pazu then cut the net to free the dragons. Realizing they were really helping them, Sparx and the dragons calmed down, and then Sparx proceeded to help cut the net. Then after the net was cut, Pazu and Sheeta shouted, "You're free!" Once freed, along with Spyro and Cynder, Ignitus spreaded his wings, which accidentally knocked Pazu and Sheeta off, much to their concern. The kids screamed as they fell, but the dragons and Sparx flew down and caught the kids before they hit the ground. They flew around as the animals stared in awe. Ignitus, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx flew over several rock formations and flew above the clouds. "Thank you for freeing us." Ignitus said in gratitude. "We are eternally grateful." Spyro said. "And happy." Cynder said. "Like free birds." Sparx said. Pazu and Sheeta, after giving a "You're welcome" nod, looked at their reflections in Ignitus' eye as Pazu said, "Higher!" They flew even higher above the clouds as Spyro and Cynder threw Pazu and Sheeta and then caught them with their hands. "Whoa!" Pazu and Sheeta said in wonder, as they looked at the view. When the dragons happily screeched, Pazu and Sheeta happily screeched back, and they laughed when Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx tickled them. They then flew down to the ground, and when they reached the stream, the dragons held the kids just high enough above the water so that they were water skiing. They approached a flock of birds, and the dragons let go of Pazu and Sheeta, and they skimmed through the birds, scattering them. Spyro and Cynder grabbed Pazu and Sheeta respectively before they fell in, and then pushed the kids towards Ignitus' back from behind. They went over the edge of the waterfall, and Pazu and Sheeta landed on Ignitus' back. Finally, they flew over to the dragons' nest. Pazu, Sheeta, Sparx, and the dragons arrived at the nest, and they landed on it. Spyro and Cynder moved some grass and sticks to show Pazu and Sheeta their three purple eggs. "You're parents!" Pazu said, as he put his ear to the eggs along with Sheeta. "That's right." Cynder said with a soft smile. "And we're excited to become official parents." Spyro agreed. "And I'm gonna be their children's godfather soon." Ignitus said. "And me, their uncle. Uncle Sparx." Sparx piped in agreement. "That explains why they're very warm." Sheeta said. "Are they gonna hatch soon?" The dragons nodded as Pazu and Sheeta petted the dragons in an affectionate manner, sat on Spyro and Cynder's eggs, and then looked out over their domain. Pazu and Sheeta looked around, and Sheeta asked, "Where are the grandparent dragons?" Sparx and the dragons just looked down sadly. "Mine and Cynder's parents died because of poachers." Spyro said sadly. "And I've been Spyro's adoptive father since." Ignitus explained sadly. "Oh," said Pazu sadly. "My grandparents are gone, too." "So are mine." Sheeta sadly said in agreement. They petted the dragons in comfort, and then they fixed the covering on the eggs. The wind picked up and blew two scales, one red and one purple, in Pazu and Sheeta's faces. They looked at them, played with them, and placed them on the eggs. Ignitus, Spyro, and Cynder picked the scales up, and gave them to Pazu and Sheeta respectively. "You can have them." Ignitus said. "As a token of our gratitude." Spyro said. "And new friendship." Cynder said. "And take care." Sparx said. Pazu and Sheeta smiled softly, accepting their gifts, and gave Sparx and the dragons a hug, to which they hugged back, and Sparx and the dragons took the kids back to the ground below. Once on the ground, Sparx, the dragons, Pazu, and Sheeta waved goodbye silently, and Sparx and the dragons flew off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Fanmakes